


Spiral

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [85]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error loves it
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 34





	Spiral

Error would never admit that he liked Ink's ever-changing eyelights, nor tell that the spiral one was his favourite shape. There was just something funny about it and it always made his jaws go up whenever he noticed them there.

Ink's eyelights seemed to change with every blink, so it was rare to get a good look at them.

However, there were times when they appeared to be stuck in one shape.

Error grins at the green and yellow spiral shapes that were there and not going away.

Ink tilts his skull and questions marks that their place, making that grin drop.


End file.
